


"No, you're not."

by ScarletSky153



Series: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge by Eva Deverell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge, F/M, Heavy Angst, I saw this on pinterst it says this challenge belongs to eva deverell, Library, Trigger Warning - Fire, major death character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSky153/pseuds/ScarletSky153
Summary: Prompt: Day 2, "Smoke hung so thick in the library's rafters that she could read words in it."; featuring Marie Thompson.





	

.

_Darkness... she saw nothing._

_Heat... she felt it to her bones._

_Smoke... it filled her lungs._

_She can’t go anywhere._

_She thinks she’s dreaming again._

.

.

“-aku rasa masih ada seseorang di sana!”

“Nona, apakah tadi ada yang masuk lagi?”

Wanita paruh baya yang dikelilingi oleh selimut tebal dan menggunakan tabung oksigen mengangguk cepat. “Ya, tadi ada seorang gadis muda yang masuk, sekitar pukul empat sore. Namanya Thompson... Marie Thompson,” ujarnya.

“Apa tadi ia sudah keluar?”

“Saya rasa belum, pak. Tadi apinya menyala dengan cepat, asap dimana-mana. Saya langsung menyuruh tiga orang di ruang depan untuk keluar, dan menyalakan alarm kebakaran secara manual. Saya tidak tahu mengapa alarm itu tidak langsung menyala secara otomatis, mengingat asapnya begitu banyak.”

“Jadi, tidak ada lagi yang berada di dalam perpustakaan selain nona Thompson?”

“Saya rasa tidak, pak.”

“Terima kasih, Nona.” Petugas pemadam kebakaran itu langsung berbalik dan berteriak kepada petugas lainnya, “Masih ada satu orang lagi di dalam sana!”

“Pak, sudah tidak mungkin untuk masuk lagi!”

“Kenapa-“

CRASH!

“Atapnya akan rubuh! Mundur semua mundur!”

.

.

_She shouldn’t be here, she thinks. She belongs somewhere else. Somewhere colder._

_Not this heat._

_Not this pain._

_Pain. Pain. Pain. PainpainpainpainpainPAIN-_

CRASH!

.

.

“Kau pikir kebakaran itu disengaja oleh _nya_?”

“Jangan ngaco kamu, untuk apa _ia_ sengaja membakar perpustakaan?”

“ _Well,_ gadis itu sedang ada di sana, kan? Dan kau dengar sendiri, ada yang sengaja mematikan alarm kebakaran otomatisnya. Untung saja hanya ada satu penjaga dan tiga pengunjung lainnya, yang semuanya ada di depan.”

“Tapi... perpustakaan?”

“Kau tahu betapa cintanya gadis itu dengan buku.”

.

.

_She only wants to read. Book is her only friend. Her only love._

_The one who wouldn’t betray her._

_The one who woundn’t burn her to death._

_She tried, oh she did try. She try to love him. But she’s never enough. And he’s never accept that he’s not the only lover she had._

_In the end, tho..._

_Smoke hung so thick in the library’s rafters that she could read words in it._

_‘_ I love you,’ _it said._

"No, you're not." _she said out loud._

_She closes her eyes, welcoming the darkness and the heat that swallows her._

**End.**


End file.
